


騎士十誡

by june_116019



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june_116019/pseuds/june_116019
Summary: 騎士十誡信任教會；捍衛教會；尊重弱者並給予保護，忠於國家；不畏敵；毫不留情地與異教徒作戰；在上帝的指引下履行封建職責；忠於言語；無私奉獻；永遠以正義與善良對抗不公與邪惡。
Relationships: Espresso Cookie/Madeleine Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 19





	騎士十誡

在瑪德蓮離開共和國之前，他走進了金碧輝煌更甚建國紀念院的教會會議室，那裡整日整夜燈火通明，大理石雕刻的長桌反射銀白的燈芒，刺進眼裡是惹眼的很。蒼老的教皇端著紅酒，身旁圍繞著年輕漂亮的異國美人，他混濁的雙眼看向突兀出現的瑪德蓮餅乾，他瞇起眼睛。

「忠誠的騎士團團長，你為何而來？」教皇不復往昔澄澈的琥珀色眼睛，瑪德蓮感覺到了過去不只一次感受到的失望。要知道共和國還流傳著當初教皇力排眾議，擁護國王上位的故事，瑪德蓮幼時也聽過大人帶著讚譽稱頌教皇的事蹟，但等到他真正成年，拜服進教會，卻看見教皇荒淫無道地度過每一日、每一月、每一年。

「我聽見教會的信使，他們要我來見您。」瑪德蓮行了個禮，「他們説，國家有必須要取回的寶藏。」

「啊，寶藏，」教皇的眼珠轉了一圈，「迷人的黃金色、奢侈的氣息——」他深深吸了一口氣，彷彿能從幻想中的畫面汲取那奢靡的味道，「是的，那是國家必須取回的寶藏，而教會信任你能完成這個任務，騎士團長。」

瑪德蓮張了張嘴，「我以服務教會為榮。」他說。

「代替我們取回寶藏，你會獲得更加無上的榮耀。」

於是瑪德蓮收拾好行囊，聽從教會的指示離開這外表金碧輝煌，實則搖搖欲墜的國家。怎麼能不離開？那是身為騎士可貴的忠誠與信任。

騎士十誡第一誡，信任教會。

瑪德蓮花了大把的時間與對他獻上鮮花的平民告別，他的盔甲映著耀眼的太陽，使他看上去更加地無可侵犯，平民為神聖的騎士歡呼，但唯有一個平民例外，濃縮咖啡不耐地皺著眉，不住望向城裡的鐘塔——他們已經延遲了整整三個小時，而瑪德蓮仍然在與平民一一道別。濃縮咖啡看上去十分不耐。

待瑪德蓮終於騎上他那匹純白的馬，濃縮咖啡頭也不回地駕馬而去，塵土飛揚，瑪德蓮細心地拍去白馬身上染上的塵汙，緊跟而上。

「嘿——」瑪德蓮大聲喚道，「你就不能等等我嗎？」他看見濃縮咖啡瞥了他一眼，但仍然沒有放慢速度。

「您浪費了整整半天的時間，騎士先生。」濃縮咖啡怪腔怪調地說道，「我們本該在太陽下山前離開共和國境，但因為您的『好客』——」濃縮咖啡沒有說完，但瑪德蓮感覺內心被堵了一下。

「我總不能不向任何人告別就離開，」瑪德蓮道，「你知道百姓會有多麼失望透頂⋯⋯」他細細看著濃縮咖啡的臉色：「當然，你也許不曾在意這些。」

「您不該知道我會在意些什麼東西的。」濃縮咖啡道，「我不過是被強行推出的市民代表，到了地點總會跟您分道揚鑣，您關注我的每一點不過是您將棄如敝屣的玩意兒。」

「濃縮咖啡，你總是試圖在我面前表現得如此尖銳——我是知道你的，你不該——」  
「我不該怎麼？」濃縮咖啡頭也不抬，「您是貴族，我是平民，這說明了一切。」

瑪德蓮啞口無言。他感覺內心有某些東西無法壓抑，卻又不知從何發洩。「願光帶走一切不快。」他喃喃道。

「狗屁的光魔法。」濃縮咖啡嗤之以鼻。

「你不該那麼說，濃縮咖啡，那是教會的核心。」  
「而你是腐敗教會的蠢狗，明明知道風雨飄搖，卻又那麼愚忠。」

瑪德蓮知道這或許是濃縮咖啡對他說過最真誠的話，但他只感覺自己信仰的光魔法被他批評得一文不值，卻又無從反駁。濃縮咖啡沒有說錯，教會早不堪大任。瑪德蓮理智上明白，但情感上卻怎麼也不願正視『教會腐敗』的事實。

「你不該那麼說。」他說。  
「那是不應該的。」他一遍一遍地說著。

騎士十誡第二誡，捍衛教會。

瑪德蓮第一次來到勇敢的國家，他吃驚地睜大雙眼。他從未看過這麼破敗荒涼的地方，而竟以國家自稱——但他看勇敢自信滿滿的樣子，便不忍心說破這一點。他抬頭，想起濃縮咖啡早在他答應跟隨勇敢時氣憤地離開了。

「我真希望這是最後一次容忍你的愚蠢！」他這麼說道。瑪德蓮摸了摸自己心臟的位置，突然感到一陣鈍痛；濃縮咖啡說的每一句話總是像這樣反覆地刺著瑪德蓮的心臟。他以前分明不是這樣子的。

「瑪德蓮，你怎麼了嗎？」溫順的草莓對他露出笑容問道，「你的胸部不舒服嗎？會不會是我們這裡——沙塵太大了？」草莓看起來遠比勇敢來得有自知之明得多，她有些不好意思地看著這勉強被他們稱作「王國」的廢土。

「噢，沒事的，我很好。」他說。

也許濃縮咖啡遠比他想像中的要再更討厭他。他一點都不好，一點也不。

「這裡會成為最偉大的國家！我們應該引以為傲！」勇敢大叫著打亂瑪德蓮的思緒，「瑪德蓮，你願意加入我們嗎？」他說。

瑪德蓮一愣，又摸了摸自己的胸口。「當然，」他說，「這是我應該做的。」但濃縮咖啡似乎不這麼認為，而瑪德蓮並不知道為何。

騎士十誡第三誡，尊重弱者並給予保護。

瑪德蓮閃閃發亮的盔甲上方總會別著一些大氣精緻的小物，例如有著共和國國徽的徽章。自從天使光臨勇敢的國家，瑪德蓮的身上彷彿永遠都有光輝，刺得人眼睛發疼。

「瑪德蓮——」煉金術士大聲喊道。瑪德蓮停下了腳步，回頭便看見煉金術士手裡攢著一枚閃閃發亮的徽章，「這是你的東西吧？」

他看向自己的胸前，那兒乾乾淨淨，往常在那裡的徽章不見了。「是的，謝謝妳，妳在哪兒找到的呢？」瑪德蓮問道。

「就在後面那片草地，你一定是不小心弄掉了，幸好我有看到！」煉金術士笑道。瑪德蓮接過她遞來的那個金燦燦的徽章。他記得那是教皇替他別上的，教皇說，他是一名值得嘉獎、忠誠的騎士。那天他正好被授予騎士團團長的職位，他亮金色的頭髮在耀眼的驕陽底下彷彿鍍上一層金光，他記得有個人對他說過，那是他最惹眼的一天，用著相當嫌棄的口氣。當晚他醉倒在一室濃咖啡香的門口，被一雙細瘦的手臂擁住，帶進了咖啡香更為濃厚的地方。

然而什麼事都沒有發生。

濃縮咖啡一早，背著淡白色的晨光便離開了。瑪德蓮知道他定是一個晚上沒睡，濃縮咖啡沒與他說過，他想著，望著窗外刺眼的陽光，但他就是知道，彷彿這是一種與生俱來的直覺。某個聲音告訴他，他們不該是這麼疏離的關係。

而他為何這麼想卻無從得知。

瑪德蓮走神地看著自己手中象徵榮譽的徽章，煉金術士叫了他好幾次，他似乎都沒聽見。

騎士十誡第四誡，忠於國家。

那是瑪德蓮第四次遠征之後。當他重傷從黑暗地區回來，他聽見其他人討論著外來的客人。外來的客人戴著一副乾乾淨淨的圓框眼鏡，總是冷著臉彷彿沒有其他表情，身周散發著微苦的香氣。這樣的描述對瑪德蓮而言多麼熟悉，但他來不及構思那個人的臉，他便失去了意識。

「他是英雄！」濃縮咖啡聽見從遠處接近的人們這樣說道，「他擊退了那些隸屬黑暗的異徒！」

他聽見後不禁冷笑出聲，帶著微微的失望。光明擊退黑暗理所當然，沒有人比那個總是發光的人更懂得什麼叫逞英雄。他沒有想到瑪德蓮同樣在此地的可能性。

他鬼使神差地跟上了那被人群簇擁的身影，彷彿想確認他相信的事情至今未曾改變。

然後他冷冷地在外頭看著玻璃裡頭的瑪德蓮。那是他第一次看見他那麼狼狽的模樣，濃縮咖啡想著，畢竟沒有人比瑪德蓮更懂得何為裝模作樣。他皺起眉頭，發現自己在碰上與瑪德蓮有關的事情上總是變得如此無禮，他本不該這麼尖銳刻薄的。

「你總是試圖在我面前表現得如此尖銳。」那個聲音再度想起，「你不該是這樣的。」

濃縮咖啡的臉色變得極度難看，他正想轉身離開，卻被一個溫厚的聲音叫住。「嗨，你是新來的客人吧。」濃縮咖啡回頭，看見帶著笑容的年輕綠髮青年，「我是藥草，你是濃縮咖啡，我聽見他們是這麼稱呼你的。」

濃縮咖啡不知道「他們」指的是誰，他看向藥草的眼睛：清澈、沒有攻擊性。

「你在外頭看了很久，你很擔心瑪德蓮。」藥草並沒有使用疑問句。濃縮咖啡其實不喜歡這樣被臆測的感覺，他想反駁，卻發現自己不知從何反駁。藥草的猜測畢竟沒有錯，再反駁便沒有意思，而濃縮咖啡並不是個會自討無趣的人。

濃縮咖啡沒有說話。

「你也許會想進去看看他，是嗎？」藥草接著說，「比起詢問，我想你更偏好邀請。那麼，請進吧。」他隨即替濃縮咖啡拉開了門，濃縮咖啡沒有猶豫太久便走了進去。

躺在病床上的瑪德蓮臉色蒼白，彷彿所有血色都在受傷那一瞬流乾似的。濃縮咖啡沈默著走近他，伸出手指，沒有碰觸到瑪德蓮的皮膚，沿著他臉的弧度往下劃，最後停在他的下巴處。

「他傷得很重。」藥草說，「但所有人都認為他是英雄。」

濃縮咖啡並沒有馬上回覆。 「我確信這是他內心最想要的。」他最後這麼說。

一室寂靜。

騎士十誡第五誡、第六誡，不畏敵、毫不留情地與異教徒作戰。

最近王國正盛傳著瑪德蓮即將成為神使的消息。流言四起，無人能判別箇中虛實。濃縮咖啡一向是以科學論證，從未親眼所見的事物，他不會輕易相信；他是合格的科學家，經常埋首於研究中廢寢忘食，這讓許多與他交好的朋友十分擔心。理性如他，卻不知如何給予眼前景象一個合理的解釋。

瑪德蓮湛藍色的眼睛仿佛蒙上一層光輝，他仍然維持著想抓住濃縮咖啡瘦弱肩膀的姿勢，神情卻是前所未有的專注，唯獨那雙眼睛仿佛沒有焦點。這讓濃縮咖啡感到莫名瘮人，此時的瑪德蓮與他在祭壇上雖同樣神聖，卻更加空洞且遙不可及。

濃縮咖啡僵硬地替瑪德蓮鬆開緊繃的手臂，靜靜看向他的眼睛。

瑪德蓮的眼睛在過了不久後便恢復焦點，他看著離他如此之近的濃縮咖啡，一改平時親和的模樣，認真、專注地看著濃縮咖啡。而濃縮咖啡竟也忘了要轉移視線。他們如此對望了片刻，最後濃縮咖啡先移開了視線。

「我聽見光明神的聲音。」瑪德蓮低聲說，「祂讓我專注地侍奉他，別被俗物擾亂了心神。」他沈默片刻，「我應該要聽從神諭，是嗎？」

「我以為那是你最喜歡的東西，你為何要猶豫？」濃縮咖啡淡淡道，「並不是所有人都能獲得光明神的垂憐，騎士。」

「你又從何得知我最喜歡的東西會是光明神的垂憐——」瑪德蓮苦笑，望向濃縮咖啡的那一眼有著說不清道不明的複雜情緒，「我真正想要的怎麼會是這麼虛無飄渺的東西。」

「我不懂。」濃縮咖啡呢喃道，但瑪德蓮聽見了。

「我想讓你懂，濃縮咖啡，我想讓你懂。」他說，「我只怕你不想懂。」

濃縮咖啡沒有回答，他低頭看著自己的鞋尖，心裡隱約明白自己和瑪德蓮的關係似乎更加複雜，那條界線逐漸變得模糊，而他一向引以為傲的固執此時全無用武之地。瑪德蓮是個很單純簡單的人，嚮往光明和力量，本該是這樣的，但此時他卻無法看透瑪德蓮的深度，即使他一向知道瑪德蓮絕對不是個傻瓜。

騎士十誡第七誡，在上帝的指引下????*

瑪德蓮的汗液滴在濃縮咖啡的胸前，冰涼的感覺使他敏感地起了雞皮疙瘩。他擁住瑪德蓮肩膀的手又用力了幾分，指甲在他奶白色的肌膚上留下顯眼的印記。他大力地喘著氣，彷彿這樣能抵銷身下傳來的疼痛感。

「瑪德蓮⋯⋯瑪德蓮⋯⋯」他無助地呼喚身上人的名字，瑪德蓮給他的回應是幾乎使他無法呼吸的深吻。濃縮咖啡的眼角泛了幾滴生理淚水，他模糊不清的視線中看見瑪德蓮、感覺瑪德蓮憐惜地親吻他地眼角。

明明不想哭的。濃縮咖啡想著，身下的大傢伙輕輕蹭著他的腸道，彷彿撐開他的身體，快感像洪水一樣淹沒他的理智。濃縮咖啡張嘴，在瑪德蓮突然的頂弄下發出無聲的尖叫。

他們所在的研究室燈光昏暗，蠟燭在數十分鐘前便燃燒殆盡了，黑暗的空間裡，他們急促的喘息聲被放大了數百倍。濃縮咖啡想捂住自己的嘴，瑪德蓮一手扣住他不安份的手，染著濃濃情慾的湛藍眼睛看得濃縮咖啡不禁興奮了起來。

總是這樣子，每當濃縮咖啡意識到自己正在與瑪德蓮做愛的事實，他一向自詡精明的腦袋彷彿一輩子都會因為未曾醒悟（進而不再感到不自在）而受到衝擊。

「別捂著，濃縮咖啡，讓我聽聽你的聲音——」瑪德蓮吻上濃縮咖啡的手指，看著他潮紅的臉頰，黝黑的肌膚在月光下彷彿披上一層星芒，他眼眸一暗，不顧濃縮咖啡推拒便再度賣力挺動。

「別那樣⋯⋯瑪德蓮⋯⋯」濃縮咖啡聽見被黑暗環境無限放大的肌肉拍打聲，他的聲音薄弱，似乎下一刻便會被那令人害臊的聲音蓋住。

「放鬆點，濃縮咖啡，這樣你會疼的⋯⋯濃縮咖啡⋯⋯」瑪德蓮傾下身子，附在濃縮咖啡耳邊一遍遍地說著，身下撞擊的速度未曾放慢。濃縮咖啡的腸道很好地包覆著瑪德蓮粗大的性器，他只要頂弄一下，濃縮咖啡便會全身興奮地顫抖。

濃縮咖啡的腿緊緊纏著瑪德蓮精瘦的腰，擁抱的力度加大，瑪德蓮抱起濃縮咖啡，讓他坐在自己的腰上，股間還緊咬著他的性器。

「這樣會好受一點。」他說。濃縮咖啡幾乎坐不直，依靠瑪德蓮的攙扶才能穩穩地坐在他身上。瑪德蓮的性器不斷地摩擦到濃縮咖啡體內的敏感點，這讓他身前裸露的性器不斷地流出曖昧的黏稠液體。「我只要這樣——輕輕地動，你會很舒服的。」瑪德蓮輕輕地挺了挺腰部，只見濃縮咖啡沒有骨頭似地靠在他肩膀上。

仔細分辨，除了喘息，還能聽見濃縮咖啡發出似是歡愉又似痛苦的呻吟聲。瑪德蓮輕輕地動著，手掌不安份地撫上濃縮咖啡的胸口，撫摸著已經挺立的乳頭，濃縮咖啡抬起下巴，發出幾聲急促的呻吟聲後，在沒有經過任何撫慰的情況下射了出來。他失神地喘著氣，無從阻止瑪德蓮再度加快加強的挺弄。

瑪德蓮在發洩的前一刻將性器抽出，白濁液體噴濺在濃縮咖啡已經失神的臉龐上。瑪德蓮輕輕撫摸濃縮咖啡的身體，附在他耳邊說：「我沒有射在裡面，我很棒吧。」

已沉沉睡過去的濃縮咖啡無法給予瑪德蓮任何回應。外頭月光正亮著，瑪德蓮抱著濃縮咖啡去清洗後，在他耳邊無聲地說著「我愛你」三個字。

騎士十誡第八誡，忠於言語。

這幾日瑪德蓮神遊的時間越來越長了，偶爾會中斷他與濃縮咖啡間的歡愉。但濃縮咖啡什麼也不會說，只是逕自用虛軟無力的手指順過瑪德蓮的頭髮。那是他可以好好看看瑪德蓮最好的時刻。

所有人都阻止狀態不佳的瑪德蓮去冒險，瑪德蓮本來是不聽的，但在他與濃縮咖啡促膝長談一整夜後，他也乖乖地待在王國的領土內。

但所有事情的前提都不包含濃縮咖啡被重傷。

憤怒的瑪德蓮緊追著石榴不放，他消失了很久、很久，直到濃縮咖啡醒來，沒有人看見瑪德蓮。濃縮咖啡知道瑪德蓮又去逞英雄，但內心巨大的空虛感蠶食他的心臟，本來的濃縮咖啡已經太少睡了，如今他更是不眠不休，誰知道咖啡魔法暗藏什麼魔力，能讓濃縮咖啡非得要廢寢忘食。

其實所有人都知道，真正煩擾他的不是咖啡魔法。

藥草出入濃縮咖啡研究室的頻率上升不少，許多人都會向藥草探聽濃縮咖啡的近況，但藥草是個守口如瓶的人，再怎麼逼問，他都只是笑著搖頭。

濃縮咖啡感到一陣頭暈眼花，他差點昏了過去。有一雙手從他身後擁住他，帶著熟悉的奶油香味。濃縮咖啡感覺此景似曾相似，但他來不及反應過來，便昏睡了過去。

「你又不睡了。」瑪德蓮的聲音低柔。他抱緊了懷裡瘦了不少的濃縮咖啡，紅色的眼珠看著外頭的夜空。當夜沒有月亮，星星都躲在雲層的後方，這不是一個適合重逢的時間，但瑪德蓮別無選擇。

他抱著濃縮咖啡回到先前來過數百次的房間，不斷地細吻他的髮，擁抱的力度未曾放鬆過。

騎士十誡第九誡，無私奉獻。

濃縮咖啡是在一個溫暖的懷裡醒來的。他抬頭卻看見披散的黑髮，而不再是總是發光的金色長髮。他驚愕地想推開瑪德蓮，但瑪德蓮始終沒有給他這個機會。

「不要推開⋯⋯不要推開⋯⋯」他喃喃道，也不知是說給濃縮咖啡，或是只是說給自己聽。

濃縮咖啡看著不同以往的瑪德蓮，張開嘴卻半句話都說不出口。「你去了哪裡？」最後他只能這麼問。

「一個充斥疼痛、痛苦、悲傷的地方。」他說，「那裡沒有你呀——我天天都感受到心臟被切開的疼痛，那裡沒有你，濃縮咖啡——」

「我讓你疼痛嗎？」

「你讓我疼痛，你不在也讓我疼痛。」瑪德蓮抱著濃縮咖啡，句句卻不成句，「我想回來，可是他們不許，他們不許我回到你身邊。」濃縮咖啡驚訝於瑪德蓮的語氣竟帶上了哭腔。

濃縮咖啡想問一句，他憑什麼認為自己會接受他。但直到瑪德蓮伸手撫上他的臉頰，他才發現自己不知何時早已泣不成聲。

「你不要哭——都是我不好，你不要哭，不要難過⋯⋯」

「你給我閉嘴。」濃縮咖啡大聲地說道，聲音還有些破，「不要說話，你做了太多不是你會做的事，你更應該閉嘴，然後道歉。

「我從來不要你為我做什麼，那是最愚蠢的事情。但你卻總是——」濃縮咖啡說不下去，他憤恨地撇過頭，裝不在意地抹去自己臉上的淚水。

「可是，我愛你呀——」瑪德蓮緊緊抱住濃縮咖啡，「你倒下去那一刻我都要瘋了⋯⋯我從來不相信我可以得到你，但卻又相信我能得到你——我懷疑、不忠，你怎麼還能這樣稱呼我為騎士——」

瑪德蓮似乎平靜許多，他抱著濃縮咖啡只是一言不發地安撫還在微微抽泣的濃縮咖啡。「濃縮咖啡，你告訴我，怎樣才是善，怎樣才是惡，我慢慢看不清楚了——我好怕我失去你，只因為我慢慢地看不清⋯⋯」

濃縮咖啡眼睛還紅著，他看著露出前所未有迷茫神情的瑪德蓮，深深吸了口氣，「這是善，」他吻了瑪德蓮一下，「這是惡。」他垂首，再度輕吻他，「這樣你懂了嗎？

「我才不管你能不能分清楚，張大眼睛，看清楚，你抱的人是誰，你吻的人是誰，你跟誰做愛，你相信的事情就是善，不相信的就是惡，你希望我是善還是惡？」

瑪德蓮垂首看著懷裡的濃縮咖啡，深深地吻上他溫潤的唇。

「我只要你是我的，這樣就夠了。」

騎士十誡第十誡，永遠以正義與善良對抗不公與邪惡。


End file.
